


the soup

by saoyron



Category: Winx Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saoyron/pseuds/saoyron
Summary: gods work
Kudos: 1





	the soup

it was some ungodly hour in the night. the rez was quiet and in reality damon and ro should really be asleep before jeff kicks their asses. but of course this idiot wouldnt get the fuck off of his ds and the other idiot was playing with a ouija board for whatever reason. the day couldve ended off like that, but these crackheads had something else in mind to spice up their pathetic lives. mostly rochelle

"hey stinkass" she whispered

"you better not be calling any spirits stinkass, i dont want to get haunted. again..." damon replied.

"no i was talking to you"

" i dont really know if that makes it better"

"shut up, lets go make soup"

...

"why" 

rochelle pops her head off the side of the bunk. damon shuts his ds.

"im hungry, i want soup"

"...what kind of soup?"

rochelle raises an eyebrow in thought.

"idk we'll find out when we get there"

another beat passes. jeff snores in the distance. oh how peaceful it could have been.

"you son of a bitch, im in"

damon jumps out of bed and rochelle eagerly follows behind. they head to the kitchen to brew some dumb shit. 

the kitchen catches on fire. jeffs threatens to beat their ass but he doesn't cause hes too sweet. damon cries anyways.


End file.
